temmiecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery2
Narrator: Previously on- Bill Cipher (interrupting): Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! We can't spoil the episode! Some people have not seen it yet and it'll spoil the twist and we don't want this episode to be a spoiler! So, if anyone is tuning into this now and you haven't seen part one, go watch that now. It's called The Mystery and it's a very good episode so go watch it on demand right now and then watch this episode on demand straight afterwards. Got it? Good. Just don't go watching this episode on Fox Kids or Luis TV because, we all have to admit, Temmie Central is OP. Now, if you already have seen part one, this never happened. Because I just feel really awkward about all that I just said so... (theme song then cut to the end of last episode and it branches off into this episode) Sandy: Temmie, who is he? That's is, assuming he's a he. Patrick: ARE YOU ASSUMING HIS GENDER? Sandy: The irony. (Temmie sighs again) Please, Temmie. Temmie: da author of da journal, (pause) my brother. SpongeBob: Plot twist! Oh my goodness, I did not see this one coming! Wait, I thought all Temmies were girls.... Patrick: ARE YOU ASSUMING HIS GENDER? SpongeBob: (silence) OK, Temmie. I really don't care about that book anymore, let's just go back to my house because you have some explaining to do. Also, I need the toilet because I've left skidmarks in my pants and it's really embarrassing and I think I have crippling depression. (cut to the gang in SpongeBob's living room) So, let me get this straight, YOU have a brother? Temmie: u would not belive ur eyes. Patrick: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Sandy: So Temmie, you have a brother that is slightly evil and he stole SpongeBob's library book. Temmie: no, he's not evil. tem just wants his book back. dat book was timmy's book, a he needs it for his spells. SpongeBob: So what the heck was it doing in the library? Temmie: evil king hided it away so temmie could never find!!! but now timmy got it back! u c, he hide away because daddy tem and mummy tem no like timmy, so timmy hide away a become wizard! Sandy: That's Temmie logic for ya. Temmie: but timmy onlu powerfulll with book so he need it bak! temmie keep bwother seshrek 4 long long time but not tem reveel truf. SpongeBob: I get it! So when will meet this brother? Temmie: tem dunno. Patrick: We should give Timmy a welcome gift! SpongeBob: Great idea, Patrick! We'll bake him a cake and sing a song while we're at it! Temmie: but dat makes no sense! (cut to them baking the cake and they sing 'Cooking by the Book') SpongeBob: I pile on the dank memes, It's such a pretty sight It makes the food taste Bendy But my tummy hurts all night Patrick: I'll put in some ingredients But keep the rest for me I'm not just disobedient I'm comic relief, can't you see? Temmie: (Stephanie appears out of nowhere) WHAT THE F- Stephanie: It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake Li'l John: What? Stephanie: If the way is hazy You gotta do the cooking by the book! You know you can't be lazy. Never use a messy recipe The cake will end up crazy If you do the cooking by the book Then you'll have a cake We gotta have it laid (unlike Travis) You know that I love cake Finally it's time to make a cake Sandy: Making food is just like science With tools that blend and baste And every fine appliance Gives the food a different taste Temmie: dis meme is ded anyway... Stephanie: It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake Li'l John: What? Stephanie: If the way is hazy You gotta do the cooking by the book! You know you can't be lazy. Never use a messy recipe The cake will end up crazy If you do the cooking by the book Then you'll have a cake We gotta have it laid (unlike Travis) You know that I love cake Finally it's time to make a cake You gotta do the cooking by the book! (cake) SpongeBob: (song ends) Well, that was a nice musical number. Patrick: And this is a nice cake. (eats the cake whole) SpongeBob: Patrick, what have you done? Now we the animators have to animate that sequence again! (cut to them baking the cake again and they reprise 'Cooking by the Book') SpongeBob: I pile on the dank memes, It's such a pretty sight It makes the food taste Bendy But my tummy hurts all night Patrick: I'll put in some ingredients But keep the rest for me I'm not just disobedient I'm comic relief, can't you see? Temmie: (Stephanie appears out of nowhere) WHAT THE F- Stephanie: It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake Li'l John: What? Stephanie: If the way is hazy You gotta do the cooking by the book! You know you can't be lazy. Never use a messy recipe The cake will end up crazy If you do the cooking by the book Then you'll have a cake We gotta have it laid (unlike Travis) You know that I love cake Finally it's time to make a cake Sandy: Making food is just like science With tools that blend and baste And every fine appliance Gives the food a different taste Temmie: dis meme is ded anyway... Stephanie: It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake Li'l John: What? Stephanie: If the way is hazy You gotta do the cooking by the book! You know you can't be lazy. Never use a messy recipe The cake will end up crazy If you do the cooking by the book Then you'll have a cake We gotta have it laid (unlike Travis) You know that I love cake Finally it's time to make a cake You gotta do the cooking by the book! (cake) SpongeBob: (song ends) Well, that was a nice musical number. Patrick: And this is a nice cake. (eats the cake whole) SpongeBob: Patrick, what have you done? Now we the animators have to animate that sequence again! Timmy: (bursts down the door) Hello, I am Timmy. SpongeBob: Oh no! The cake's not ready! Timmy: What cake? SpongeBob: Nothing. (pause) Timmy: OK. (leaves) SpongeBob: Whew, that was a close one. Patrick: Can we sing the song one more time? (the song starts again as the credits role) I like songs. (end)